


i can make it better, i can hold you tighter

by chilymango



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Vinsmoke Sanji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Roronoa Zoro, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilymango/pseuds/chilymango
Summary: A scowl features across Sanji's face as he stomps towards the other male, irritated at this stupid crew-mate of his. "Do you not have the decency to fucking cover up your pheromones? You're stinking the whole damn area here and any alpha nearby can come over here if you're not careful."Eyes narrow at Sanji as he distinctly hears a click of the teeth. "Tch. I'm fine. I've got my katanas, I'm not completely useless."Sanji's eyebrows furrow as he hears the omega before him mutter something under his breath. "Speak up Marimo, I'm not some devil fruit user that has enhanced hearing.""I fucking said – that if there's any problem, I've got you too."
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 280





	i can make it better, i can hold you tighter

**Author's Note:**

> hello again fellow bottom zoro enthusiasts !!! ya girl is back w/ another fic ,,,, this time omega!zoro :D this lowkey took longer than i thought bc i wasn't satisfied w/ my two previous attempts at this fic sO :~) lets pray that 3rd time is the charm.
> 
> also aki if ur reading this, thank u for beta-ing this fic :D

It's a Tuesday, Zoro thinks.

Zoro is in the middle of a nap when they've arrived, cracking one eye open to see the active captain jump out of the ship mid-docking, gritting his teeth when he hears the grating sound of Nami yelling at Luffy to come back, to stick with the group.  _ Tch, as if Luffy is ever the type to do that, _ Zoro thinks to himself as he stretches his limbs, back slightly cracking at the stretch before gets on his feet, taking his katanas with him, faintly registering Robin's words of how the island was a good place to rest and recover.

The Strawhat crew have stopped on Odayakana Island, with a scenery that looks something similar to what one might call paradise. The weather is beautiful and peaceful - much to the she-witch's pleased surprise - the sky blue without any clouds, sun shining through and through. The land is green and lush and if one squints hard enough, there's a town deeper inside the confines of the island. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper quickly made their way to the town first, racing with each other to see who could reach the town first. Nami and Robin were walking leisurely with Sanji and Brook gawking behind them, stupid fools ready to dive in and help the girls if needed. And both he and Franky were at the back, the cyborg talking Zoro's ear off, rambling about the newest addition he's created for the ship.

In what seems like thirty minutes, the crew has finally come to the town of Odayakana Island. The town seems to be bubbling with life, many people walking around and doing their daily chores. There are quaint and simple houses and stores around – the aim for simplicity and serenity evident in the environment and lifestyle there. There's an abundant variety of resources as the crew excitedly pass through the place, walking into different stores and getting items necessary for their journey onwards. Zoro notes the different aromas coming from the many stalls on the street, sellers cooking up some pretty good takoyaki and yakitori if the smells indicate anything. However, he walks past that, ignoring the slight rumble in his stomach as he scours for two things – a swords shop and a bar. Spotting faint letters saying "Sakura's Pub" on the board, he marches up to it, pushing the doors open with some haste as his mouth waters at the thought of drinking some alcohol.

The pub is filled with many women - alphas and betas, he notes, since their control over their second gender has definitely lessened due to the amount of alcohol in their system. Wrinkling his nose, Zoro walks up to the woman behind the bar – supposedly in her mid-thirties, definitely an alpha from her stance – as he puffs out his chest in response as he tries to appear bulkier than he already is.

A warm smile appears on her face as he grunts out a half a pint of their best alcohol. The smile on her face turns a fraction into a smirk as she starts mixing the drinks, seeing how she can take the full reigns of this mystery drink for this unknown customer.

"You're new to this town. Are you pirates?" It wasn't uncommon for this island to spot pirates come and go since this island was mostly used as a pitstop of sorts for most folk.

"Yeah." Zoro grunts when he realizes he's being asked a question. "Don't worry though, we'll be out of your hair soon enough," he adds on with a toothy grin, nodding when the jug of alcohol is being passed to him taking a large gulp of the concoction head on.

A light laugh escapes the employee as she rests her chin on the palm of her hand, smirking slightly at the green-haired customer in front of her. "It's okay, it's nice to see strangers pass by our town. Makes things interesting." A pause as her eyes flicker towards Zoro as he takes another large sip of the drink. "How's the alcohol? To your liking?"

Zoro's about to take another sip before halts his moments, turning up to face the bright-eyed alpha. "It's good." He licks his lips to savor the taste, sucking on the skin before giving an affirming nod. "It's kind of sweet though, not a huge fan of that." He says, lips turned downward as he presents that comment.

"Mmm, well, we'll make a note of that and try and give something different next time."

Zoro hums before continuing to sip on the drink, letting out a sigh of satisfaction when he finishes the jug before him. He fishes out some bellies from his pocket before he slaps it onto the counter, standing up as he does so. "Thanks for the sake. Who knows? Maybe you might see me again before we leave." Zoro comments before walking away from the bar, ready to find his crew again.

The alpha employee smiles to herself as she watches Zoro walk away, knowing that things were about to get interesting. From the way the green-haired customer acted, she knew he was a strong drinker. However, even strong drinkers are newbies to the island's well-known alcohol. She knew things were only going to get more interesting from here on out.

After what seems like hours trying to find where the others were, Zoro spots a large oak tree as he immediately gravitates towards it, wanting to find immediate shade since he was starting to feel hotter. His eyes glance upwards towards the sky, eyeing the sun emitting its rays as he sits back against the trunk of the tree, hissing as he feels the coolness of the bark press against his back.

_ Well, I can't find the others, I'll just rest then _ , Zoro thinks to himself as he places his hands behind his head as he tries to get a bit of shut-eye. However, he finds that he's unable to fall asleep, feeling hotter than before as Zoro clicks his tongue as he pulls off his white t shirt to hopefully get more comfortable, wincing as he lies back against the trunk as he feels the rough texture rub against him.

Zoro tries to close his eyes yet again only to open his eyes a minute later, hands immediately grabbing onto his side as he feels a sharp pang. Another pang hits his lower stomach this time round before he feels a slight throbbing sensation at the back of his ass, gasping loudly as he feels slick slowly gush out a second after.

Fuck, fuck  _ fuck _ .

His heat is here.

Zoro immediately sits straight up as he pants, feeling his temperature rise and grimacing as he feels the very obvious slick stick to the inside of his pants. Hand reaching for his katanas, Zoro tries to reassure himself that it's fine, everything's alright with his trusted swords beside him. He can find some shelter to take rest in, and he's got enough willpower and sheer strength to fight off alphas if necessary. Okay, okay, he can definitely do this. He just needs to go south and—.

"Oi~. Marimo."

_ Shit _ . The very person Zoro did not expect and definitely did not want to see at this very moment. He grits his teeth as he watches that wretched cook walk up to him.

"Oi, you don't need to come here." He yells out, hoping that stupid dartbrow can get the hint and walk the other way.

But, as usual, that incompetent womanizer continues to walk forward, probably having not heard him or probably not caring whatever Zoro has to say.

Zoro watches Sanji's eyes widen as he stills slightly, gripping his swords tighter, eyes shifting downwards to the green grass below him, knowing damn well that his scent must be stronger now.

"Fuck. Are you on  _ heat _ ?" Shock and bewilderment laced in Sanji's tone and eyes, smelling the distinct aroma of burnt wood with a hint of caramel. Zoro's pheromones. The cook walks over cautiously to the other.

"What is it, shit cook? I'm not some fucking princess in distress. What do you want?" Zoro snaps, annoyed at how stupid the other alpha was acting.

A scowl features across Sanji's face as he stomps towards the other male, irritated at this stupid crew-mate of his. "Do you not have the decency to fucking cover up your pheromones? You're stinking the whole damn area here and any alpha nearby can come over here if you're not careful."

Eyes narrow at Sanji as he distinctly hears a click of the teeth. "Tch. I'm fine. I've got my katanas, I'm not completely useless." 

Sanji's eyebrows furrow as he hears the omega before him mutter something under his breath. "Speak up Marimo, I'm not some devil fruit user that has enhanced hearing."

"I fucking said – that if there's any problem, I've got you too." 

Sanji can see a slight redness to his cheeks, whether that's caused by the heat or what he said he'll never know but it pleases him either way. A pleased smirk makes its way on his lips as his eyes gleam with mirth.

"Oh~? What did you say before? That you're not a princess in distress? Sounds like I'm your prince charming though." Sanji teases as he walks closer to the other, standing a few feet in front of Zoro as he sharply inhales the scent, being terribly tapered by moss-for-brains himself.

Zoro looks up immediately, anger in his eyes as stands up trying to ignore the onslaught of slick gushing from his ass as he walks straight up to his highly irritating crew mate. But with his haste to cut his nakama into some chopped pieces, Zoro’s foot catches on a root of the oak tree. Hands splayed in front of him, Zoro's ready to steady his fall when he feels an arm wrap around his waist, gripping him from a fall.

"Well, well, well. Even fate is telling us our fairytale is gonna last."

And damn, Zoro really wants to wipe the smirk off of that shitty cook's face, preferably with a punch to the nose. But as he shifts in Sanji's arms, he can feel the warmth of another body seep through his own skin, and can smell the alpha's pheromones of fresh rain and jasmine flowers. Head empty of thoughts as Zoro buries his face into Sanji's blazer, inhaling his scent as he feels more slick gush out from him, trying to clench his cheeks in an attempt to hold it in.

Air becoming slightly stuffy with the omega's pheromones attached to him, Sanji can't help but groan, pants becoming tighter. "God. You smell so good." Arm curling tighter around Zoro's waist as he pulls the other male towards him. Spare hand goes to the back of Zoro's nape, stroking the skin slightly as the moss head shudders underneath him. Slipping a leg in between the omega's thighs, he presses up his thigh against Zoro's crotch reveling in the moan accidentally released from the other.

With the upper hand, Sanji pushes his weight forward as he pushes them both backwards, up until Zoro's back is against the tree with Sanji right in front, eyes slightly blown with lust.

" _ Fuck _ , Zoro. Tell me to stop and I will." Panting slightly as he feels the effects of the pheromones mess with his head. "If you don't want this, tell me now and I'll walk away."

"Tch, curlybrow's." That's the only response Zoro's willing to give before he grabs a hold of Sanji's tie, tugging him closer – so close that the tips of their noses are already touching. "Knot me, you shitty alpha," before pulling the blonde into a hot, searing kiss.

Zoro's arms are gripping Sanji's shoulders as Sanji quickly lets himself be pulled into the kiss, placing his hands on Zoro's waist and cupping the flesh as he presses his erection against the other's. Zoro hisses as he nibbles on Sanji's lower lip, slipping his tongue inside when he's granted access. Sanji bucks his hips against Zoro as their tongues battle for dominance, rough and high-energy, similar to their sparring sessions.

Sanji's hands slip down to the curve of Zoro's ass as he squeezes at the flesh through the pants, very smug when he hears Zoro moan at the rough action. Zoro's hands are in a similar position, slipped underneath Sanji's dress shirt – which is now untucked and disheveled as Zoro feels the taut skin underneath, before pulling away from the kiss. Dipping his head down to press a couple of open-mouthed kisses from Sanji's jaw to his neck, lightly nibbling and sucking on the skin. Zoro's hands have since traveled from Sanji's torso to his black slacks, quickly unzipping the zipper with finesse as he slips a hand and grabs Sanji's dick, fondling it.

Zoro hums happily when he hears Sanji stutter out a moan, his hips bucking up into the warm sensation of a hand. Forming a loose fist, he curls his hand around Sanji's cock and starts to stroke it lightly, not wanting to chafe the skin. 

"Shit, don't do that." 

Zoro turns his head upwards as he looks into Sanji's eyes, stilling his hand as he waits for Sanji's next command. 

"Suck me off instead." 

Raising an eyebrow at the other, Zoro gets on his knees as he's faced with the length of the man’s cock, slightly salivating at how thick and long it is - all pretty and hard, with precum pearling at the top of the red slit.

Licking his lips in anticipation and eagerness, Zoro doesn't waste time any longer. He licks the precum clean - small kitten licks around the length of Sanji's cock before diving in. His lips wrap around Sanji's dick as he starts to bob his head slowly on his length. 

Sanji hisses at the warmth, wet heat on his dick as his hands immediately grasp Zoro's hair, fingers digging into his scalp, pushing Zoro down, deeper, further down onto his dick as he groans when Zoro gags slightly as he goes deeper. Inhaling sharp breaths through his nose, he tries to calm down and will his gag reflex to work with him as his jaw goes slack at Sanji's doing, allowing the alpha to take the lead with this.

Feeling Zoro loosen up his jaw, Sanji takes the gamble of a tentative thrust into the omega's hot mouth, groaning at the feeling of Zoro being so helplessly pliant with him, under his command. And for the swordsman to allow that kind of vulnerability being shown around him,  _ fuck _ , that action is sexy. Zoro moans as he feels Sanji's dick throb in his mouth as he grabs the back of Sanji's thighs, pulling him closer as a sign for the cook to get a move on. And Sanji happily complies.

His thrusts are shallow but quick as he fucks into Zoro's mouth, using the omega as another warm hole as his hands grip the back of Zoro's head, pushing the swordsman deeper into his cock. Tears spring upon the corners of Zoro's eyes as he feels his throat being abused but loving the roughness either way. He swallows and moans continuously on Sanji's dick, sounds coming more frequently when he starts to fist his own cock, shuddering as he can feel himself getting closer to his own release. And with the way he can hear the cook moan, he can tell that he's about to come close too.

Feeling the grip on his hair loosen followed up with sudden taps on his shoulder, Zoro pauses as he looks up at Sanji and shit, what a fucking sight. He can see the alpha all flushed from the activity, splotches of red all over his face and neck and his lower lip is slightly swollen, probably because that cook bit at it. " _ Fuck _ . Don't look at me like that, Zoro." Sanji exhales, heat shooting down his core as he sees the tear stained look on Zoro's face, a blush hinting his cheeks as precum and drool dribbles down his lips and chin. God, if only he could get a snapshot of that image. Jack-off material for weeks. No, he has to focus on the task at hand – Zoro's heat. "Turn around, Marimo. I wanna fuck you now."

"Sexy." Zoro shoots back, sarcasm laced in his tone but turns around nonetheless, ass facing towards Sanji's front as he places his arms against the bark of the tree, leaning on them as his back curves at the motion. A few seconds pass by with nothing happening. "Well, get on with it curlybrow. Or have you lost the nerve?"

"I was admiring your ass, moss-for-brains." Sanji retorts back, right hand coming to feel up Zoro's plush ass, squeezing the skin lightly before pulling hand back, giving a sharp slap as he watches with fascination at how the fat slightly jiggles underneath his hand. "Fuck." Zoro wheezes out, feeling heat bloom at the place where Sanji struck, clenching his ass slightly when he feels more slick gush out.

Feeling the heat coil in his lower stomach, Zoro's voice switches into a whine as he shakes his ass slightly, hoping it looks good to the alpha in front of him.  _ God, is Sanji really just going to stare at his ass for the entire time? _ Zoro can feel irritation creep up within him before he barks out a, "listen cook, if you don't fuck me right now, I'll just get up and find some other nice alpha to go and fuck me. I'm sure if Law wanted to, he could—"

Voice trails off into a choked off moan as Zoro feels two fingers shoved into his already slicked-up hole, eyes rolling back as he feels said digits curl up, pressing up against the spot he so desperately needs. " _ Fuckkk _ Cook." A gasp rips from his voice as he feels Sanji thrust his fingers roughly into him, ass clenching around the fingers as he pushes back against it.

"What was it that Law could do, hmm?" Sanji growls as he adds a third finger shortly afterwards, fucking into Zoro's ass with gusto as his inner alpha preens at Zoro's moaning and whining. 

Zoro gasps out a scoff, not surprised at Sanji's jealousy coming out at the mention of that other alpha's name. "Jealous much? Huh, alpha?" Zoro asks instead, ignoring Sanji's own questioning.

"No, but I'd bet you'd love it if I was. Right, Zoro?" Curling his fingers yet again against Zoro's prostrate before the other can manage to put out another retort, relishing the moan he gets in response. Sanji licks his lips as he feels Zoro clenching hard around his fingers, excited to feel how the omega would feel around his cock. 

Pulling out his fingers, Sanji watches with wide eyes as he sees his fingers covered with Zoro's slick, before bringing it up to his lips eyeing Zoro directly as he licks off the fluid from his fingers. "What the hell are you doing, shit cook? That's disgusting." Zoro barks, face all red with embarrassment at the scene. 

"I don't know what you're talking about – it's tasty" is Sanji's nonchalant response as he wipes his fingers against his thigh before he gives his dick two strokes. He pushes his dick inside Zoro's ass, hissing as he does, still somewhat tight even after all of that prepping.

"Fuck, you feel so good on my cock, Zoro." Sanji groans as he slowly starts thrust his hip in shallow motions, trying to get Zoro adjusted to his size. He can see from the back that Zoro's pressed up against the tree, lips around his arm as he tries to stifle any moans.  _ Well ... that just won't do _ , Sanji thinks to himself as he gives a particularly hard thrust, pleased when he hears Zoro cry out in response. Hips picking up the pace, Sanji grabs onto Zoro's hips as he starts to fuck the swordsman's ass properly, groaning at the tight, wet heat that's surrounding him.

Zoro's no better, moans spilling from his lips as he starts to drool a little from the sheer arousal of it all. His head is empty of thoughts – just full of Sanji's scent, Sanji's arms pressing into his hips, Sanji's cock fucking into him like no tomorrow, just Sanji. Zoro jolts as a cry rips from his throat, feeling Sanji shifting his body and fucking him directly at his prostate, legs shaking at the stimulation. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Cook,  _ alpha _ – fuck me harder." Zoro moans, pushing his ass back in an attempt to get some more friction.

Sanji gulps as he feels Zoro fucking back against his dick, the sight of the usually quiet and shy swordsman acting like this with him is turning him on more than it should. He can feel Zoro squeezing oh-so-nicely on his cock as heat coils around his lower stomach, his balls getting tighter as he can feel the familiar feeling of his knot growing. "Fuck, my knot is coming. Zoro – I'm gonna knot you, okay?"

Zoro just moans in response so Sanji stills his movements, wanting to hear Zoro's say or nay about the matter. "Fuck, shitty cook, why did you stop?" Zoro barks as he turns back to glare at him, and  _ god _ , Sanji could just devour Zoro right now. The way his face is all flushed out and eyes blown out from the lust, with his swollen lips and slight drool trickling down his chin. "I need your answer – you good with me knotting you?" 

"Yes, yes, I need your knot, curlybrow. Now fuck me, I'm so close." Sanji's alpha can't help but preen at the comment, at how Zoro  _ needs _ him, needs his knot. 

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Sanji comments before giving a harsh thrust back into Zoro's ass, smirking as he hears Zoro moan at the action. 

The rest is a blur as the air around them gets stuffy with their pheromones stench up around the duo. The sounds of Sanji's hips slapping against Zoro's ass and both Zoro's and Sanji's groans also fill up the silence of the secluded area of the island as Sanji's hips stutter as his knot grows bigger. And with one last thrust into Zoro, Sanji's able to pop his knot into Zoro's ass, giving short, shallow thrusts as he bites his lip to the point of it bleeding, feeling how hot and tight Zoro is around it. It's Zoro's clenching that's got Sanji cumming into Zoro's ass, moaning as he rides it out. Zoro can feel the gush of Sanji's own cum inside him as he quickly uses one hand to fist his own cock, two strokes before he comes after as he clenches hard on Sanji's dick as he milks out his own cock.

And with one last thrust into Zoro, Sanji's able to pop his knot into Zoro's ass, giving short, shallow thrusts as he bites his lip to the point of it bleeding, feeling how hot and tight Zoro is around it. It's Zoro's clenching that's got Sanji cumming into Zoro's ass, moaning as he rides it out. Zoro can feel the gush of Sanji's own cum inside him as he quickly uses one hand to fist his own cock, two strokes before he comes after as he clenches hard on Sanji's dick as he shudders at the aftershocks. Zoro hums, feeling exhausted before he leans his body weight against the trunk, two seconds away from falling asleep.

"Shit. Marimo, don't fall asleep on me. Just – lay on me while we wait for this knot to go down." Sanji quickly states, wrapping an arm around him as he tries to shuffle them into a position most comfortable as they lie on the grass, Sanji's blazer thrown on them both as they wait for the pill to go down.  _ They'll have to go find Chopper after this _ , Sanji muses but for now, they'll sleep.

"Eh? You two did  _ what _ ?"

Two whacks land on both Zoro and Sanji's head.

"Ow, Chopper." "What was that for?" Both statements voice out at the same time as Chopper shakes his head, annoyance clear in his actions as he shuffles through his doctor's bag before pulling out some pills, pushing it to Zoro's chest.

"Take that, Zoro." He commands before his eyes narrow at the pair. "Because  _ you _ got yourself drunk – the alcohol served on this island hastens your heats and ruts." Hoof pointing at Zoro's disheveled form before turning angrily to Sanji's also disheveled form. "And  _ you _ knotted him without making sure he had taken his heat suppressant pills beforehand. God, be more mindful you two."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. odayakana means peaceful/serene! so ,,, if u wanted to know /why/ i chose odayakana as the name of the island ,,,, there's ya answer.  
> 2\. just incase it wasn't understood, the alcohol served in this island is known to triggers heats/ruts to newcomers and zoro drank that alcohol so ya !  
> 3\. the title comes from the song 'make it right' by bts !
> 
> thank you for reading this ! catch me @ [chilymango](https://twitter.com/chilymango) on twitter if you wanna chat or anything ! if you like my work, feel free to buy me a [ko-fi](https://www.ko-fi.com/chilymango)! kudos & comments aren't obligatory but v much appreciated !


End file.
